NB
Sitemap --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Neptunes Bounty (Port Neptune) --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Revised Level Maps : (Click To Enlarge) --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- Map Orientation decided by the location of the Bathysphere Station we enter thru. Using the location of Neptunes Bounty on the Austen Metro Map, the Station likely would be on the complex's North edge. Fixes : * Another case of view out one window not matching those from a different in-game place -- building sides seen from one part of McDonagh's, and then another view from the pubs interior views out where there is a plain Skybox (missing that nearby building). The MMORPG will show a real view through the window. * Original map of the Lower/under level of the Middle Wharf is missing that lowest accessible area (where the corpse who was being 'electrically persuaded' is). It has been Added on floor 0 . * The "Pier 4" signs seen in this level over and over were inaccurate. Pier 1 is (now) at Sinclair Metals, 2 thru 6 are on the east side of the main fishing docks ("Pier 4" is just one of them). * I shifted the original Fighting McDonaghs tavern - added 50 feet to the viaduct leading to it to alleviate buildings being far too close together (the main bar windows would have looked out immediately onto the side of an adjacent building (those decorative caricature building sides seen from the main viaduct). This also made better Ocean access for the nearby dock. * I've organized and added to this map to represent a proper industrial complex with additions to make it function a little more correctly. Several additional Docks for the Fishing sub deliveries, with the airlocks for transferring fish from out in the Ocean to inside them. Added - Water passageways for Live fish to be transferred-to/stored-in some added holding tanks/pens within the facility. Live fish brought in by subs are transferred at the Dock airlocks and transit thru connecting water conduits to various live fish storage pens for later processing. The large tanks probably would have some movable walls/fences/netting to corral the fish, and in the later period robotic herding machines might have been used where divers had previously been required. You would want to lower the water pressure gradually for live fish to keep them from getting 'the bends' (gasses coming out of solution which blocks their circulatory system) so they could be kept longer and processed better. * I've made those ridiculous huge broad slab windows (in the Lower Wharf) smaller/segmented -- broke them up to be composed of much smaller panes -- so as to be cheaper/practical and more structurally sound (huge individual Ryanium panes 20+ feet across would have to hold thousands of tons of pressure force in their center without bracing). There is no need in an industrial site for such wasted expense, especially considering they were amongst the largest window panes we saw in the BioShock games(until BaS), and there were much more grand locations which DID NOT have such huge expensive windows. A row of Porthole style windows really would have made alot more sense in the Fishery/Salvage complex. Copying the heavily reinforced narrower windows seen adjacent to the Bathysphere in the Station would have been much more reasonable. The cavernous Lower Wharf interior also appears to be there just to show off the huge needless windows, with overhead cranes in the wrong places - a detail that would have gotten a real industrial designer fired (or their plan rejected before anything was even built). * The usual level problem : Some windows placed where adjacent interior spaces of the same building forces a strange structural inset to be required (partially defeating the purpose of a window view -- its like looking out through a tunnel). I Couldn't do much without significantly changing the window layout. * The building which is now the Fighting McDonaghs expansion (MP) location (I inserted) shows as a multi-story windowed building facade, This strangely is the same that is used where you look back from the viaduct at Neptune's Bounty (problematic because over there it is an industrial complex, with NO inside evidence for all those windows, and definitely NOT of that pattern) -- So lets ASSUME we cannot always use the visible shape of the building exteriors as an 'exact' representation (the game company had Game Engine limits on textures and 3D geometry patterns, so they HAD to recycle for the less significant 'outside' aspects). * The second ceiling window as you come into the original McDonagh's Tavern has some zero thickness wall (visible) between the inside and the sea. I always thought that the tavern area was a very odd arrangement and is even wasteful (coulda had a 2nd level over alot of it instead of the strange interleaved ceiling indents and the 2nd level balcony almost looking into a blank wall. The wall thickness has been patched on this map. - The elevations of various parts/levels of the Neptunes Bounty complex are hard to visualize as there are many split levels and ceilings of various heights (and sloped walls). Some floors are shown which cross over somewhat into other levels but are shown continuous for clarity. Of course ALOT of machinery that WOULD BE present isn't shown (especially in the the many hidden spaces (utility/access and conduit-ways and such). For the MMORPG those spaces WOULD be fully realized and be part of the 'fun' of crawling about and seeing what is hidden in them. The few Splicer 'lairs' we saw in-game would be only the most obvious for the population that Rapture still had. - I've tried to make the Conveyor Belt System into a logical pattern (many of the arrangements seen in the level didn't really make much sense). They should move fish from the unloading area, into where the fish is sorted, then on to either the cutting areas, freezers, and canneries or immediate shipment elsewhere. Conveyors can shift their cargo a distance on the same level or up or down within the complex. Incoming loads of fish in nets or containers come in through the Airlocks on the piers (the submarines do NOT enter), get washed/cleaned/inspected and get their initial sorting at the Lower Wharf floor, and move on to various processing options. Live fish go into storage tanks. Cutting is done on the Upper Wharf. Freezing and canning is done, or there is immediate shipping of fresh fish. Various lifts, cranes, conduits, chutes, conveyors and handcarts move the different product components (live fish, raw fish, offal, cut fish, cut fish on trays, whole fish) to various destinations around the plant/complex. The Upper Wharf is open to the Lower Wharf because some select incoming fish is lifted by cranes directly to the upper level (at one time more than one company operated out of the different bays/docks). Outbound products eventually went to the in-house shops, to Trolley, Train, Pneumo (not much by Bathysphere except what individual customers bought at the shops). Various refuse (which even the cat food company didn't want) would go to the sewage plant which did separation for fertilizer production (a valuable byproduct). - Quite a number of corrections were made from the (my) previous version of this level's map, with extra detail added, and more than a few floor/wall/ceiling adjustments to match what is seen in BS1. Additional utility system details were likewise added. --- --- --- --- Additions : I've Expanded the Bathysphere station to 3 'holes' (docks) to handle an appropriate amount of traffic, which will make the fishing companies much happier (and the customers too, who being rich, don't like waiting to disembark their transportation). Added the "Fontaine Fisheries" BS2 Multi-Player Map section (now the Sinclair Metals Dock). The added 'footprint' extends the size of the Fishery complex (it IS a primary food source for Rapture after all). Sinclair Metals operation is located here, where salvage from out in the Ocean was brought in and scrapped to recycle materials not easily produced in Rapture. The place apparently had another Fishing Dock and Fish Markets (signs saying 'Employees Only' seen). Perhaps some of Rapture's other fishing companies, being in Sinclair's bailiwick were NOT able to be strong-armed (coerced) out of business/bought-out for pennies-on-the-dollar by the thug Fontaine. Sinclair Metals ( "Rapture's Best" ) has its one large dock Airlock to transfer materials inside for cutting-up and salvage/recycling (much more efficient than men in Diving Suits doing it outside) . "One Man's trash is another Man's Treasure" -- Sinclair's Metals motto. The facility has a large outside (Ocean) storage lot/area/yard now added for accumulated unprocessed salvage/materials, and its own Submarine machinery and airlocks. Sinclair Metals now has an adjacent remelt furnace facility and conveyor to move scrap from the 'salvage floor' where the wreckage is cut up. Electric furnaces melt salvaged metal, which is stored before being sent on to various customers. Various useful machinery can sometimes also be recycled from wreckage. Added a proper Industrial Crane to the Salvage area. Someone needs to teach these game developers about logical placements of overhead cranes. Most locations in this game are pretty useless with their incorrect placement. If you go to all the bother of creating the game Assets to 'dress up' the scenery, it is NOT that hard to then place them right. Neptune's Bounty is on one of the main Atlantic Express Lines (which is off map, coming North from Hephaestus and going NorthWest towards Welcome Center). This would feed passengers into the Complex (customers and workers). A RR spur ties into the Fishery's Freight Shipping Area, also. A secret connection path exists to Atlas's Smugglers Hideout. For those not knowing - "WC" is an abbreviation for 'Water Closet' an alternate name for Toilet/Restroom/The Necessary/Little Boys Room ... - Added the building Foundation at the lowest level (since some original map sections went this low, the Foundation under the whole facility is shown on that floor - map 0). The Foundation level of the main complex contains live fish pens/tanks/ponds (which we only got hints of in the BS1 map), along with Sump Drainage for the buildings and Docks. As usual, below the shown foundation level, additional concrete piers/pilings penetrate far deeper into the seabed rock to securely anchor the buildings. Added a Sub Traffic Control Tower/traffic control offices for the port/Docks. The Dock Control Tower coordinates Submarine traffic and routing to the various Docks. The Tower sticks up above the rest of Neptunes Bounty (Port Neptune) by several floors so to have a clear view of submarine traffic, and over the various buildings of the Fishery complex. The observation deck of the Control Tower is not included on the maps because it extends several stories higher. Added a Mini-sub dock near Dock Control Tower (they are used for inspections and external maintenance). Added another near the Sinclair Metals Salvage section (used to control the various marine salvage equipment out in the external salvage yard). Added a Maintenance Sub bay (for medium size subs) UNDER the original McDonaghs (levels 1/0) with connection to the Port Neptune Control Tower (McDonagh got a cheap deal for the building, it being ontop of an existing building and Foundation, and he was not so much concerned with the sub depot's odd noises/vibrations for the bar placed above it.) The Lower Wharf has those 3 circular hatches, but to what ?? Those are very old style manual airlock hatches (versus Securis style automatic doors). One now goes to the Pier 2 Dock airlock (one used mainly for Live Fish delivery, and as a maintenance station). Another accesses the Dock Control Tower. The Third Airlock goes to access the Basement level (0), which has alot of mechanical workings for the Live Fish Channels, which transfer fish to the various holding tanks. Added inside the Lower Wharf : control windows/booths/whatever high up on side of walls (added connections to to Upper Wharf floors to access). Monitor/control/coordinate the machinery which handles the incoming load of fish from the Fishing Fleet's submarines at the various piers/docks/bays. The overhead cranes look fairly useless the way they have been placed (should have gone straight through the wall to the sorting floor, as now indicated). Extended/expanded the existing Freezers to match a proper scale/volume of the production required for a City of Rapture's size. Fish might have to be stored for extended periods to keep a constant supply (Fishing is a hit-n-miss venture). Added a Fish Cutting section and Cannery to the main complex. Added a Utilities Aqueduct coming from Hephaestus (Power, Heat, Water, Air), and a Power Substation and Heating System/Maintenance Tram connection (going towards Hephaestus). Added a Heat Pump Station (Geothermal heat from Hephaestus). Neptunes Bounty is a large complex with alot of Ocean surface area and volume, which needs to be kept at a reasonable working temperature (at minimum to keep water from freezing and gumming up machinery). Added a number of Elevators/Lifts/Stairs/Ladders to interconnect various levels in the expanded sections and facilities and utility spaces. As mentioned elsewhere, the lower passageways used for Sump drainage and access to various utility machinery have sections sealed NOT with expensive Securis style automatic doors, but instead with much cheaper/simpler submarine-style manual pressure doors. Those doors are used infrequently by maintenance crews and stay closed/locked almost all of the time. (Big Daddies were conditioned to be paranoid about ALWAYS closing them properly). In the Jet Postal Station there is much more machinery than what is visible in-game. Automated Sub-Station 'Pneumo' machinery is in the lower (inaccessible in BS1) level of that building, which does alot of work receiving/sorting/routing mail. (Most building clusters have a Pneumo Sub-Station). In Rapture, you could pay to get Fresh Fish via the Pneumo Mail system. The reused Pneumo kiosks there in the substation look more like an army sized coffee depot (again they were reusing Assets because of Game Engine limitations...) The Jet Postal Station is a separate building because it was added later in the City's history, and didn't fit into the Fishery complex's original plan layout. It is not likely that fish would be transported via the rather Deluxe looking Bathyspheres to the rest of the City (except special 'rush' orders to a few rich people). The Fisheries needed Trolley/AE/Street connections/sidings to distribute their production (and to bring in customers to the small markets onsite). So I've added AE Freight and Metro Trolley Freight sidings near the Freezers in the main complex. These would be the Primary method to distribute fish and other ocean products across Rapture. Near the 'entrance' of the Neptunes Bounty Multi-Player level map there is an indicator of another floor above (window looking down on operations floor). Sign seen near there : "Private Office Upstairs", so additional office space was added above the "WharfMaster office" (Now the Sinclair Metals Foreman's Office) floor, and now including a Mini-Sub dock. Added stairs to get up there and offices for Sinclair Metals and Salvage operations. - I might suppose that Sinclair might discover a Niche market for Fresh Fish and make use of his 'Metals' facility to double as a fishing dock. He might even have employed workers from companies Fontaine put out of business. The scheme (being innovative) could use the New Pneumo system (completed 10 years after the City's Founding) to ship Fresh Fish directly to customers (another instance of his "Cutting Out The Middleman" way of increasing profits). Flash Frozen food (as in Fish) would likewise be a potential innovation (Sorry, NOT using Plasmids - good ole machinery would be much cheaper/efficient). - I had an IDEA of using the Fishery from the MP METRO scenarios and using pipes to bring in (from off map) Fish to dump into this maps sorting areas. But there is no reason a second complex couldn't exist elsewhere in Rapture, and THAT MP map's content is a mirror imaged layout (symmetrical) usually found in the PvP, and would require drastic revamping to make it have a logical layout. --- Added a Sewage Treatment/Conversion plant for all the smelly waste the fisheries generate (good for fertilizer, which makes it a paying operation, otherwise the waste would be dumped/pumped into the Ocean). Added a Cannery and Can Fabrication operation to the western end of the complex (under the MP DLC map addition). Located immediately adjacent to the main complex Freezers (where alot of the processed fish end up) to allow direct access to transport links (AE freight siding and Trolley) to distribute product to the rest of Rapture. Can Fabrication is next to Sinclair Metals also makes a little sense -- to make use of the recycles/salvaged metal sourced nearby. Added a Catfood packaging company - Aloof Brand Cat Food.. (product made using various 'discards' from fish processing). Added a 'Fresh Fish-by-Mail' business (Pneumo Delivered Fresh Fish ). Modern technology is all about convenience. Fresh Fish-by-Mail has a deal for first pick of the Fishery's catch to cater to its affluent clients (and can get premium prices). From the boat (or the holding pens) directly to the kitchen - you can't get much fresher than that. Being where it is, it was probably owned by Fontaine eventually (or Sinclair). Added additional Fishing Fleet Submarine Docks (Piers 5 and 6 North of the Lower Wharf). The Full Submarine Fleet repair center/facilities are elsewhere (at Port Rapture on my Rapture map) Rapture would have a Fishing Fleet of dozens of larger subs to travel the distances needed to catch sufficient fish. Fish Farming would also be a logical adjunct to this operation (and could be anywhere in Rapture). Added a few more Signs along the various viaducts which would be seen by customers coming to the Fish markets. --- --- --- -- Created my own Fighting McDonagh's Tavern (MP level) mapping from MP videos, so is an approximation of the layout. ( video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UV2jL4ZYGGQ ) See also McDonagh --- --- --- --- Added a somewhat larger establishment for the (expansion) Fighting McDonagh's Tavern (it is from the Multi-Player Metro set), and is now placed on the map adjacent to the original (old) establishment (there IS a 8+ story building visible (in-game) in that spot, but that is a standard default facade - which in this case might be moved beyond off the edge of the map). This new place was (I theorize) wrecked (flooded?) in the early Civil War fighting, leaving only the older establishment we saw in BS1 intact. That then would be the original smaller 'Pub' McDonagh built earlier in Rapture's history to tap into customers (largely workers) from Neptunes Bounty. Originally, McDonagh's place (now) had been built ontop of an existing structure (a Sub facility use for Fishery activities) so was cheaper to build, and also wouldn't be bothered by the noise of the Sub facility (and vice versa). My story goes : Later as the local industries expanded bringing more customers, McDonagh built the new larger place (the DLC MP map), which is more along the lines of a traditional Tavern, with space for a fighting ring, a real Inn, and a decent sized brewery. The Rooms in the 'old' (BS1) Fighting McDonaghs (rooms 5,6,7) didn't have any bathroom, and the bar only had a Gents. That's not the most well equipped arrangement for any residents. It likely was not originally intended for general customers - more for a few transitory workers and other (wink-wink, nod-nod...) purposes. I've fit in two additional rooms (all now with bathrooms) which fit into the interior space on that floor, with plenty more space still left to represent the utility spaces all the buildings have. Those open sewers we see in McDonagh's lower level, they go down and out of the building (now blocked by debris) -- they align with the viaducts and proceed to the main Neptunes Bounty complex buildings (where the Sewage Plant is). The sewer system is much more extensive than that (and another blocked one went further somewhere), so what is shown is only a sample view. A brewing operation has waste that needs to be flushed periodically, but is non-toxic, so didn't require enclosed pipes (and sewers are easier to clear/clean). No doubt some clandestine activities also took place in those sewer tunnels. Perhaps McDonagh's legendary stockpile of brass plumbing fittings and fixtures is down there hidden somewhere. My Fighting McDonagh's expansion did not repeat the same open sewer arrangement as used in the old Fighting McDonaghs, and instead used closed pipes. --- --- --- --- Observations : Sullivan has a 'Rogues Gallery' in his Office (pix adjacent to the 'Interrogation Room') where he was tracing involvement of various dangerous thugs to Fontaine (Intimidation and Extortion ARE still crimes under Objectivism, no matter WHAT the game writers are trying to imply). 'Splicers' seem to be of particular interest - this would be before Kashmir, but Sullivan's attention would likely drastically shift after that major event. Even before that, the Splicers in Fontaine's employ were evident enough for Ryan to bring in Heavier Weapons for his Security - the Chemical Throwers that were sufficient to Equal or Better the Plasmid-based menace. (And another example of why Ryan wouldn't have to 'splice up' his security 'troops' to the extent the game vaguely implies). - With all the fish (boxes and boxes of them we see) and fresh cuttings laying about (things that aren't likely to be ADAM-soaked and preserved like all the corpses) - this indicates that Neptunes Bounty was still 'a going concern' and most likely continued to supply Rapture with alot of food. Ryan would have been the one to organize that to keep his City alive, while certain problems were dealt with. It is another indicator that Rapture wasn't quite as dead as we seem to be made to think, while we circuitously walked through many of the most disrupted/damaged sections of the City (the parts that Fontaine would have Jack go through to be least likely intercepted by Ryan's Security, or to expose Atlas's narrative as a lie). The Smugglers tunnel (we get to it via Neptunes Bounty) perhaps bypassed use of that section of the Bathysphere system which likely was under Ryan's control. Fontaine probably well knew what coercion he could employ against Peach Wilkins. - In various places in the Neptunes Bounty complex, there possibly were additional floors above level 3 (placed to avoiding the various Ceiling Windows visible), which could be other businesses accessed by the (added) Elevator just off the West entrance. Additional connecting Viaducts have been added to access my fisheries Western expansion, and would continue South to other buildings (and more transportation). - The Submarine shown at Pier 6 is little more than 120 feet long (when a typical WW2 American Fleet Submarine was about 310 feet). The piers/docks have been almost doubled in length of what was seen in-game. Rapture's fishing Subs would have small pressure hulls, and the bulk of the volume would be for fishing equipment, cargo space (to bring fish back) and propulsion. Fuel and range (generally these subs wouldn't go much more than 20mph max) would be an issue, as the crew would be cooped up much of the time, and would have limited endurance : Getting to or finding the fish, doing the catching, and then bringing the cargo back in a timely manner (commercial surface fishing ships have freezer compartments). Batteries still would be inefficient for energy storage for the ranges involved, so combustible fuels would be needed and call for operations close to the surface much of the time (Google "Snorkel"), which is also usually where most fish congregate. Various submarine servicing facilities would be located at the Docks (at a minimum - refueling). Repairs and such would be done at Port Of Rapture (the Fisheries Docks are a busy place and you can't have them be monopolized my subs undergoing maintenance or significant repairs). I haven't added docking rings/adapters for the Fishing Fleet Subs, as those would be substantial (and are unseen in any in-game view). Diving Suits WOULDN'T be an option, so the basing for the subs and their crews would be off-map somewhere nearby. - I did like the Art Deco Sewers under the original Fighting McDonaghs and would have alot more of those in other MMORPG places in Rapture. --- --- --- --- Oddities : McDonagh's Fishburgers (processing site not shown - is (could be) in an adjacent building off map) -- 5 million sold (another business idea created because of close proximity to the Fisheries). There was fishermen's talk as to the source of 'garbage' fish use for those ubiquitous processed fish patties. The company had to split the fisheries byproducts with the nearby catfood company. " Rapture Colony" mentioned in several places. Was alternate name for Rapture (maybe a legal designation, or a title needed to convince some immigrants about their destination). " BULL..." advertisement for this product is seen - it is a Tobacco product apparently, as a similar sign is seen at Robertson's Tobaccoria (in Poseidon Plaza). Many of the boulders seen on levels 1 and 2 were dug/cut out (plasma cutters) of where the building foundations were placed, and where the channels were excavated to give access to the Sub Docks. Plasma cutters were used instead of blasting, and the large chunks of rock were lifted by a 'blimp' sub-crane which could easily lift/move them (a 30x30x30 ft gas filled 'balloon' can 'lift' 1000 tons underwater). John Isley sure seems to get alot of letters. Something like 1/3 of all of the mail discarded on the floor are addressed to him. (?? Fan Mail for a popular TV show hero 'The Fisherman' ??) That "Safe" brand Battery (seen sparking at the site of the ad hoc interrogation) really is 'The Best' as its been cranking current there since just before the 'Shootout' -- well over a year !!! Doubtful it would have been a Plutonium-powered atomic battery, so best considered done just for effect. Just a bit odd that that particular spot was Combination Lock protected, when so many other spots lacking them had more logical things worthy of such security. Pringle's Garage and Gas 1956 calendar in Multi-Player map (seen in WharfMasters Office). Evidence (as in 'garage' servicing) for Private Sub in Rapture, or just sloppy usage of real calendar sourced by a game Asset creator ? There is the possibility that in some sections of Rapture (suburbs) there were actual 'roads' and some kind of automobiles (along with the bicycles we did see). Not sure why there are those big marine dock cleats on the deck on the Lower Wharf (particularly when there's nothing supporting that big hunk of brass underneath. The boats/subs don't come into that area which appears like it submerges in water (still its too shallow). More likely the doors access the sub Dock and fish cargoes are transferred into that area (its not too clean, rather mucky actually, but that might be the effects of the ongoing Civil War). On the Upper Wharf area, the cleats make little sense. Kind of wasteful (and in the way) for just mere decorations. The "Interrogation Room" (that sign is a bit overkill) in the WharfMasters Office does NOT look Ad Hoc enough in its layout. It looks too purpose-built, instead of some temporarily appropriated office space used for a short term investigation (and if they were supposedly there BEFORE the shootout, how incompetent would they have to be to miss all the smuggling activity ??). Even if the City Law Authorities had eventually moved in to permanently keep a watch on the Docks (the obvious/likely place for any Smuggling activities) then the remodeling would have been more logically redone than that weird maze. Cells with plumbing in them(?), but then having waterpipes inside them with valves the prisoners can access ? (and a Health Station inside a cell too ? That likely put there in the game to be out of the firing arc of turrets, so it wouldn't be destroyed virtually immediately...) Weird sloped walls (like in the blocked security room in WharfMasters Office) which back onto the open space above the Lower Wharf -- which DON'T slope like that on the other side. (Just more inconsistent 'dressing up'...). Huge people-sized vents do seem conveniently placed to ONLY bypass some blocked doors. --- The Bathysphere Station is one of the grand Metro consolidation style Bathysphere stations, rather than one from one of the pre-Metro-consolidation transit companies. Unfortunately, the walking path to the fish markets was rather poor (too long and going through areas customers normally wouldn't desire to go through). I've added a Viaduct leading directly to the new fish market area (on the Multiplayer map addition) to substantially shorten its path. Perhaps that (huge) BS1 oldtime themed "Lower Wharf" area (you almost immediately enter into) had many fish selling stalls there to justify the Bathysphere Station's original path connection. (and to maybe justify that 'quaint old look' of what was actually a recently built facility). The new Viaducts on the McDonagh Tavern side also connect into the new Fish Market area. The Metro Bathysphere Station is not particularly well located/connected to access the Fish Market (or really the rest of the complex either). Perhaps (justification) it was built later when there were not alot of location options (or clear paths through obstacles in the sea directions to run the transit cables), and with no inclination to chop up existing buildings (interfering with Fishery operations) to place it more conveniently, and make for a more direct walking path. The Fancy Art Deco decorations of the Bathysphere Station is marred by alot of gangly pipes up above. A Level Developer probably just assumed it would look 'more industrial' or something, or it had looked too bare. Bathysphere customers pay a premium price for that service, so I don't think they would appreciate the Level Dev's ugly addition. Perhaps it is some haphazard repairs done after Atlas's terrorists did some damage... (Post facto reasoning for its justification if it is kept that way for the MMORPG). The big windows on either side of the Bathysphere in the Station aren't the most sensible arrangement. There are some adjacent structures on BOTH sides which block most of whatever view was supposed to be seen (at least the lower half of the windows should have been omitted). With the great expense of large windows (needing special reinforcements to support the great water pressure/force) it really doesn't make much sense. Level Dress-up strikes again (the repeated generic Skybox view was getting a little too overused at that point maybe). I've added some odd sculpture art outside those windows on my map in place of the view blocking things there now. The sculptures would be some industrial abstract or whatever, done in concrete. They would only be half the windows height, with a few bits sticking up, but would no longer block the view. - Funny, the outer walls of the Lower wharf being corrugated sheet metal (poorly galvenized steel by the look of the rust) and wood -- couldn't possibly hold the water out, so if it is a decoration, then what is the point ? To make it look like an old-time 1910 cannery from a Steinbeck story? Why no Art Deco if they were going to that effort of 'decoration'? Rapture was preplanned and newly built within a few years, and the 'Fisheries' were not a haphazardly expanded conglomeration grown over decades. Wouldn't a nice 'showcase' modern facility have been more fitting for modern 'advanced' Rapture ? Sure, maybe an old stylized motif for the fish-monger stores/stalls/shops on-site, but for the rest of the place ? The standard concrete walls are behind the facade. Note the Rocks strewn about particularly outside Fighting McDonaghs. They had to shave off a section of 'hill' to place buildings/foundation and the rock wasn't useful as concrete aggregate, so big chunks were dumped nearby. - Love the way Atlas keeps saying "We" as in "WE are going to do" this, and "WE are going to do" that, and later - "WE are going to F@#%^ kill Ryan", etc... Why exactly is it he isn't doing/hasn't done these things himself ?? (But it doesn't matter how early you figure anything out, it makes no difference to how you can play the game ... a shame.) HE sure manages to follow along with what you are doing, immediately commenting on the Radio so many times - so he's got the capability of watching or listening, but really leaves the hard bits upto you (SUCKER!!!!) - Big pulleys/cables on metal 'gate' mechanisms - make no sense mechanically (seen in the dock areas accessing to the Sea). More level 'decoration', which with the same effort could have looked moderately real/proper. Don't ever let an 'artist' design anything that your life depends on. The Freezer Doors (Ice Princess brand) on the lower Freezer level might have been better to open by sliding upwards like they did on the upper floor (or all using a clam-shell sideways mechanism) to not have the doors have to descend into a potentially frozen well of ice (like seen on the floors/walls/ceiling all over). They are not pressure doors (only insulated) so don't need to be as fancy a mechanism as the Securis. Fontaine Fisheries also has a different DLC map - see if can find video of it ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CA8BtKikFPg ) Why so much 'Seized' contraband has been dumped into McDonagh's isn't apparent. Maybe explained with Ryan having the Fisheries quickly reorganized and running again to keep the City's food supply flowing, and all that unsold Contraband stuff was in the way. No real reason why there are so many crucifixes amongst ALL the Contraband, as those would be rather easy to make IN Rapture, and much more lucrative ($$$) goods would have been better to be procured via the Smuggling. Why Fontaine would keep importing so many things which never sold is odd/stupid. Perhaps Levine had some strange issue with religious items. In any case, they are Contraband because they were smuggled - first and foremost (the actual religious tolerance in Rapture is explained elsewhere). Sign seen in MP Neptunes Bounty : offering 300 ADAM for information about Smuggling - must have been after Fontaine was dead (since before that ADAM wasn't as in-demand or made into the de facto currency). We should have seen signs offering such bounties on Atlas, which if sufficiently large would have ended that whole problem pretty quickly (sorry, such logical things didn't fit the plot). Again, a huge ceiling window in the MP's Fish Sorting room (with its high ceiling) was an unlikely extravagance (for a game it is easy dress-up for an MP level, instead of having a plain industrial style ceiling). - Slight issue with the Nets full of fish they show hanging from overhead cranes (MP) - you can't possibly lift them high enough (they are too tall) to traverse the path the crane is supposed to haul them (to some Conveyor Belts ... its NOT the best arrangement for what they are supposed to be for). Willy-Nilly level design lacks detail competence (little effort is required to do things 'right', if you care to bother to aim for realism). All the jail cells are a bit strange (both the Solo level and the MP). Sullivan moved in to supervise the Smuggling Investigation, but there WERE real jails (like Persephone) to house anyone awaiting trial or for after conviction. Meager facilities to house "incidentals" doesn't seem workable, and would interfere with the Investigation's operation. It didn't sound like the investigation was successful until right before the 'Shootout', and afterwards the numbers apprehended in the Smuggling would hardly fit those cells we saw. But then its just more of the game's portrayal of the "evil" "hypocritical" Ryan's measures turning Rapture into a Police State by having (OMG) jail cells to hold apprehended criminals in !!!! OMG, such things aren't supposed to exist in a Utopia !!! Its the game writers who mislabel Rapture a Utopia, it sure wouldn't be Ryan, who actually understood how the Real World works - that Society has rough edges which need to be 'handled'. --- The *Second* Fontaines Fisheries MP level map could be used as a separate fishing operation (an Annex) in another part of Rapture. (there is absolutely NO reason they have to be in the same location). --- Looking at the 'Bathysphere' Station, how huge it is for such a tiny vehicle (or that one measly vehicle) to access. Way too much floor space for so few passengers (less than eight passengers at a time and alot fewer than that if it is (as I've mentioned) a more 'deluxe' transportation - with a cycle time of about 10 minutes - any schedule board notwithstanding). Hardly an effective 'Transit' system for the customers/workers of a large industrial complex. Even with my added Trolley and extra Viaduct accesses, the Bathysphere is quite insufficient. --- Alot of the Public Announcements sound like Rapture isn't quite as 'dead' as you might think. With a homicidal maniac on the loose (YOU), no doubt most workers and citizens have retreated from your vicinity, leaving only the half crazy ones who very much want that 1000 ADAM Bounty placed on your head. Again, I wonder why Ryan didn't simply do that for "Atlas" (offer 10000 ADAM) to be rid of him quite quickly, or at least to severely hamper the terrorist's activities (which maybe Ryan HAD done -- Atlas does seem to have YOU doing his work for him, and avoids risking himself throughout the game). --- Note - Bathysphere Tubes (at Metro Stations) on my maps do not show the 'lift' machinery used to raise the 28 ton vehicles out of the water sufficiently to clear the doorway (Elsewhere I explain the reason requiring this - they can't float high enuf in the water of themselves (as designed in-game) - it is just a basic fact of Physics. So there would be either a crane overhead or some solid lift from beneath to raise them out of the water (they don't seem to be bobbing in the water ? Do they ...) Just one more little detail the MMORPG will correct. --- --- --- --- --- . .